


Our Family

by PJ2



Series: Jonch [3]
Category: CHiPs
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sickness, Year 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ2/pseuds/PJ2
Summary: Jon and Ponch are raising the twins, and pretty soon will be having one more child.





	1. The announcment

Jon was all ready for work, and about to go out the door when he realized he didn’t say bye to Ponch. He walked back to the bedroom and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Bye, sweetie.”

He thought he’d get away fast, but Ponch grabbed Jon and pulled him close for a kiss. Ponch sat up, and wrapped his arms around Jon. “Jon, I’ll come by later today…” Ponch said.

“Why?”

“Well everyone wants to see the twins, right?”

Jon grinned. “You’re really gonna take them out in public?” he asked surprised.

Ponch playfully pushed him. “Jon they’ve literally been out in public a million times. Just not over there,” he said.

Jon just laughed. “Alright, come around lunch time. I’ll make sure to take my lunch break at the station…wait you sure you wanna go now? They’re gonna try to get you to come back…”

Ponch smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Then he hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom in a hurry, not answering Jon’s question. Jon just smiled then went out the door.

CHPCHPCHP

Around lunch time a group of officers gathered around in the break room. Grossie had overheard Jon on the phone saying Ponch was coming with the twins, and he spread the news around. A few minutes of waiting impatiently had passed and soon Jon walked through the door carrying Jillian.

Grossie and the others crowded around. “She’s so cute, Jon!” Sindy said playing with Jillian’s hands a bit. Jon just smiled.

“Where’s Ponch? I haven’t seen him in ages?” Bonnie asked.

“He’ll be here soon. He’s saying hi to Sarge. Tyler really likes Getraer,” Jon replied.

Bear smiled. “You’re kidding?”

Jon just laughed and shook his head. Jon then noticed Bonnie, Jeb, Bear, and Grossie all seeming to get really excited. He turned his head and smiled.

“Ponch!” they exclaimed and rushed to give their friend a hug. “We’ve missed you so much,” Jeb told him.

“We can’t wait till you come back to us,” Bear added.

“Yeah, do you know when that will be?” Bonnie asked.

Ponch just stared at them. “I didn’t realize I was missed that much…actually I was thinking about staying home a little longer…” Ponch replied.

“What? Why?” Jeb asked.

Ponch stared at Jon for a few minutes before he finally said anything. “Well I wanna be with the twins…and uh…me and Jon kinda don’t feel like hiring a baby sitter quite yet. They’re still really young…”

“Ponch,” Grossie said in a somewhat whiny voice. “You have to come back sometime.”

“And he will,” Getraer said joining the conversation. “We just talked about it…it might be another year or so though.”

“What? Another whole year? Ponch…you…the twins are like almost a year old already. You can hire a baby sitter now, can’t you?” Came Bear’s reply.

“You guys really want me back that bad?” Ponch asked a hint of surprise in his voice.

“Yes!”

“Well…okay…but yeah like Getraer said it might be a while. I could come in and work around the station a bit…but I’m not patrolling again yet.”

“Ponch, come on you love to ride your motorcycle and patrol with Jon,” Sindy said joining in.

“And he will do that again soon, guys. Just give him some time to relax. Geeze,” Jon said.

They all turned to Jon. “Don’t you want him to come back to work?” they asked.

“Well of course I do! But um…riding motorcycles is outta the question for now,” Jon replied.

All the officers looked rather confused. “Come on, Ponch…”

Ponch, Jon, and Getraer all shared the same smile and eye roll. That didn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s going on?” Bear asked.

“Ponch, are you not coming back?” Jeb asked.

“Guys, calm down. I promise I’ll come back…it’s just…well the doctor said no motorcycles.”

“Why? What does your doctor have against that?” Jeb demanded. Grossie on the other hand was already figuring it all out.

“He’s got nothing against it, Jeb…it’s just it’s dangerous. Did he let me ride a motorcycle while I was pregnant with the twins?”

Jeb shook his head no.

“Then this isn’t much different.”

All eyes were on Ponch now. “Wait…you’re not coming back for a while…because…” Bonnie started.

Jon squeezed his way through the crowd to stand next to his husband. He gave him a side hug. “Guys, me and Ponch decided to have one more kid,” Jon announced.


	2. Attempting New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are starting to talk and for the first time in front of their parents one twin attempts to walk. :)

Ponch was at home with the twins while Jon was at work. He'd be home soon. Ponch was in the kitchen cooking supper while Tyler and Jillian sat on the floor with their toys. They were almost twelve months old and trying really hard to start conversations with Ponch. Ponch hadn't noticed much though, until he heard Jillian throw her bottle into the cupboard closest to her near the floor.

Ponch turned and made a face. "Now what was that all about?" he asked.

She began to giggle a bit and play with her toes. She did that a lot when she was giggling about something like that. Tyler on the other hand if he did something like that he would giggle and rub his hands together almost like a mad scientist. Ponch found it hilarious. Jillian just kept giggling as Ponch picked up her bottle and cleaned up the mess. Then she reached for her bottle. "ba'ba" she said her attempt in saying bottle.

Ponch set it on the counter and picked her up. "Jillian, it's empty," he said. She still reached for it anyway and repeated herself.

Tyler noticing Ponch not giving it to her crawled over and hugged his leg. He looked up at Ponch. Ponch looked down and smiled. Tyler just thought that Ponch was holding Jillian for no reason actually. And that's exactly what he wanted. He stared up at Ponch with his blue eyes begging to be held. Ponch wanted to give in, but then he'd have to set down Jillian. So he set her down, but then she wanted back up. So instead of picking her back up, Ponch just sat on the floor with them. Jillian was beside him on the right, and Tyler was on the left.

Supper was ready and just in a crock pot, so Ponch really had nothing better to do. He couldn't imagine a better thing to do than to sit her holding his twins. If only he could have Jon right there too.

It was pretty quiet for a while Jillian and Tyler were both looking at each other their eyes were locked on each other as if they were having a conversation with their eyes. Something Ponch and Jon did a lot, so Ponch understood that. But he didn't think that the twins could quite do that yet. They were still really young. Almost a year old though. He couldn't believe it! In a few days it would be Jon's birthday, and the twins' first birthday.

Ponch was lost in thought, and then Jon walked in the door. Ponch's eyes lit up. "Jon, hi!"

"Daddy" Tyler said excitedly.

Jon's eyes got wide. "Tyler, hi," he said rushing over and dropping to the floor. He hugged his son. "Omg, Ponch he called me daddy."

"I know I heard," Ponch replied with smirk.

“Maybe Jillian will do it too,” Jon thought out loud.

He tried to get Jillian to say daddy, but instead of listening to Jon, she turned and hugged Ponch. “Mommy,” she said.

Ponch looked at Jon with a look between happiness and upset somewhere in between. “I guess I’m not daddy…”

Jon laughed. “Ponch, it’s fine she doesn’t know all the details. She’s a little confused,” Jon explained.

Ponch smiled. “Yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure…besides, it’ll be easier on the both of us to figure out who they are talking to. You can take that ‘mom’ title anyway. Like I said before you do, do a lot more motherly things for them than I ever do,” Jon replied.

Ponch just smiled now. “Ya know, I could actually learn to like that…makes me feel special…” Ponch replied.

Jon laughed. “We all know for sure though you’re just their second daddy,” Jon whispered as he kissed Ponch.

The twins just played around and clapped their hands together proud of themselves for saying their first words. Their first words that their parents responded to, knowing what they meant anyway…Tyler and Jillian both were very happy now, and ready to play.

“Hey, Jon dinner is in the crock pot…I’ll be right back,” Ponch said. Then got up. The twins were crawling after Ponch trying to follow their ‘mommy’ Ponch just laughed slightly. “Sorry guys you can’t come along this time,” Ponch said then knelt down and turned them back towards Jon. “Go see daddy,” he suggested.

Both twins looked up at Ponch questioningly then smiled and crawled towards Jon. “Daddy!” Jillian exclaimed grabbing onto Jon. Jon just smiled, he was happy they were finally starting to talk.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon was at work, and Ponch came along with the twins today. They wanted to hang out at the station. It was a lot of work to keep track of them though. They kept going off, Ponch wished they hadn’t learned to crawl yet! But at the same time it was nice, he liked seeing that. He couldn’t wait to see them walking though. They still hadn’t even attempted it, it wasn’t even something they wanted to do as much as they wanted to learn to talk. Every single day they’d been trying to learn new words.

Ponch was in the report room when all the sudden he heard a thud. Freaking out he turned and saw Tyler sitting on the floor tears filling his eyes. Ponch couldn’t even tell what happened, but Tyler was now crying. Ponch went over and picked up his child and began to comfort him. He looked around for Jillian as he did this. He found her not too far away. She was almost in Getraer’s office.

“Hey, Jillian, let’s not bug the sergeant,” Ponch said trying to get her to turn around.

Jillian looked up and saw her brother all red faced and just bawling. She cocked her head to the side confused. Ponch smiled slightly at the confusion and concern on his young daughters face.

“I think he fell, or bumped his head,” Ponch told her. She smiled as if she understood then reached up for her brother wanting to comfort him. Ponch knelt down, and the sight that he saw after that just warmed his heart.

Jillian hugged her twin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be okay, Tyler,” Ponch said hugging the two of them.

Jillian and Tyler’s eyes lit up. “Mommy?” they said in unison questioningly.

“What?” Ponch asked with a slight smile on his face and feeling embarrassed at the same time as he just realized they were still outside of Getraer’s door, and Getraer was now watching the three of them.

“Lowk daddy!” Tyler said. Everything he said other than mommy and daddy ended up having a ‘w’ in it somewhere for some reason. Ponch thought it was cute. Tyler and Jillian couldn’t talk much, but they were learning a lot. Of which was pretty neat. They could talk a little more than most kids their age, and Grossie said it was probably because Ponch and Jon talked too much. He said that since they talked so much the twins were picking up on it a lot faster, because over half the time the words they said were more directed towards the twins. They were trying to help them learn to talk.

Jon heard the sound of his son, and he had just walked into the building. He knew it must be a good day. “Hey there,” he said picking up Tyler. Tyler giggled a little.

Tyler seemed to cling more to Jon, while Jillian on the other hand seemed to be more Ponch’s shadow. Wherever Ponch was she was crawling right behind him most the time. And now she was starting to make up her mind to walk.

Ponch got up and went to say hi to Jon. He gave him a hug and a kiss. “Hey, babe,” he greeted.

“Hi, Ponch. How’s the day been?”

“Eventful, the twins like it here…” Ponch said with a smile. He hugged Jon while Tyler grabbed Ponch’s hand and played with it. Jon had Tyler in one arm and propped up on his hip, while with his other arm he had put it around Ponch. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed him slightly. Then let go. He put his hand on Ponch’s stomach.

“How’s the baby?”

“Great,” Ponch replied. He had a huge smile on his face.

Jon smiled back. They shared a kiss, and Tyler made a face at them. “Eww!”

Jon and Ponch laughed. Then they heard the sound of Jillian trying to start a conversation with Getraer. “Crap! I leave her unsupervised for a few seconds and she goes in there…I’ll be right back, Jon.”

“Hey, calm down, Ponch. Getraer likes kids,” Jon reminded.

Ponch nodded then went into the office, where he found Jillian over by Getraer’s desk with her hands on his knees. She was trying to use his knees to push on to help her as she tried to stand up. Ponch looked at Getraer.

“I’m sorry, Sarge,” he said getting ready to pick her up.

“No, it’s fine. Let her try this, Frank. She wants to walk,” Getraer said seeming to be enjoying this. Ponch visibly relaxed, and watched. Soon Jon walked into the room as well, still holding Tyler on his hip.

“What’s going on?” he asked. As soon as he had asked that though Jillian was finally up on her feet and trying to walk a few steps.

Ponch’s eyes got wide and a few joyful tears filled them. “Jon…Jillian is starting to walk,” Ponch said.


	3. Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch and Jon add another family member.

Jon laid in bed beside Ponch. The twins were already in bed, and sleeping. Ponch was trying to sleep. “Jon…if we have a boy…then Jillian is gonna be upset that we don’t have another girl…and if we have a girl…”

“Shh, hey don’t worry about that,” Jon shushed quietly. “Stressing out over this isn’t good for you or the baby, so calm down. I’m sure the twins will be happy either way,” Jon added.

Ponch made a face at Jon then cuddled up to him. “I don’t know if that’s true, Jon.”

Jon kissed Ponch on the top of the head. “Well if it’s not that case we can either tell them to live with it, adopt another child, or have another child,” Jon suggested.

Ponch pulled away and looked at Jon. “Baker I wanna go back to work sometime,” he said.

“I know you do…so maybe after this one we’re done,” Jon suggested.

Ponch rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. “No…I wanna have four kids…can we like adopt the fourth one? We can start working on that while we are still working on having this one…” Ponch asked. Then turned and looked at Jon again. “So there’s this little girl named Jessica…she likes to be called Jess…and um…she’s like three she’s just the sweetest! We could adopt her,” Ponch suggested.

“You already were looking into it?” Jon asked sitting up a bit.

Ponch nodded “Yeah…”

Jon smiled widely. “That’s funny…because I met Jess too,” he replied.

Ponch laughed then hugged Jon. “You’re the best. I already talked to the lady there…um and yesterday she agreed that our house was big enough and safe enough for her…and she also thought it was good that we already have twins, and another baby on the way. She said that would be good for Jess. The only thing that stopped her was the fact we were both guys…but then she decided that it was okay…because she and a few others have already let other gay couples adopt kids…sooo that being said if you agreed to it we gotta go together to adopt her…I mean there’s still a few more things we need to do…but I’ve been working on it a while…Jillian thought it was a good idea…and the twins LOVE Jess…I talked to you a few times…but you didn’t seem to pay as much attention as I wanted you too…but just enough that I can get away with all this and still say you said it was okay,” Ponch said with a huge smile.

“You’re really something else,” Jon replied.

Ponch smiled. “Yeah…anyway…so it really shouldn’t take that long, Jon…I’ve done most of the work already,” Ponch informed him. “A couple months,” he thought aloud.

“That sounds reasonable…and by that time we’ll know if our baby is a boy or a girl,” Jon replied.

CHPCHPCHP

The next morning Ponch woke up and started to take care of the twins. Jon got ready for work. Tyler reached for Jon. “Daddy,” he said.

Jon picked him up and kissed him. “Bye, honey. You’re gonna stay home with mommy today,” Jon said. Tyler looked at Jon sadly. He wanted to just go with Jon alone.

“Jon, sometime you and Tyler should go out and have fun…leave me and Jillian alone…” Ponch suggested while yawning.

Jon smiled and kissed Ponch, “I will,” he agreed.

Ponch and Jon said their goodbyes and kissed for a while. And once again like always Tyler and Jillian said ‘eww’ Jon went out the door and off to work.

CHPCHPCHP

The next few months were filled with taking care of the twins, and filling out paper work and all that needed done for adopting Jess. Jess was excited when she got to see Ponch and Jon a lot, she couldn’t wait to be going home with them…and she was finally going to have siblings, and a nice loving family. She couldn’t wait! Jon and Ponch were also excited and getting everything ready for her, as well as still getting things ready for when the other newest member of the family came.

Jon came into the house one day with Ponch, and Jess. Getraer was babysitting the twins, and when he saw Ponch, Jon and Jess he smiled.

“Is this Jessica?” he asked.

“Yeah, Sarge meet the newest member of our family,” Jon said, then looked at their little girl. “Jessica, this is Joe Getraer, he’s our boss,” Jon told her.

She smiled and hugged him. “Hi!”

 

Getraer smiled and said hi to Jess. He stayed a few minutes longer to just chat for a bit, then he left. Ponch got the twins settled down in bed then showed Jess to her room. Jon came into say goodnight too. “Thanks,” Jess said kissing them each goodnight.

“For what?” Jon asked.

“Taking me home,” she replied.

“You’re welcome,” Ponch replied hugging her and giving her a kiss. “Sleep well, okay? Tomorrow we get to go shopping.”

Jess smiled, excited about that. Then Ponch and Jon exited the room, and shut the light off.

“Finally, we can relax,” Jon said as he pulled Ponch up against him in bed.

Ponch smiled. “Now the family is perfect, Jon.”

“Yeah…how’s Todd?” Jon asked putting his hand on Ponch’s stomach.

“Great.”

They talked for a few hours, then Ponch fell asleep cuddled up in Jon’s arms. Jon kissed Ponch on the top of the head. They had been to the doctor recently and found out the baby was a boy. Ponch wanted to name him Todd. Jon thought it was cute. So both girls had names that began with the letter J, and both boys had the letter T and that wasn’t planned at all.

"Jon...don't forget...we still need that dog," Ponch said half asleep.


	4. Talking about Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells the kids about Todd

Ponch, Jess, Jillian, and Tyler all sat around on the floor in the kitchen waiting for Jon to get home. Jillian and Tyler were playing with toys. Jess was talking to Ponch about how much she loved shopping. She also kept asking if she could make supper, but Ponch told her he’d do it later, and she could help him out if he needed help. He already knew though that Jon was bringing home pizza. It was a surprise though. Soon Jon walked in the door.

“Daddy!” all three kids exclaimed and came running to their dad. Ponch slowly got up from the floor and walked to Jon.

“Jon!” he weakly exclaimed, which was a sign to Jon, Ponch was worn out. Jon  hugged each of his children then gave Ponch a big hug and a kiss.

“Hi, the pizza is in the car. I figured I’d pop in and say hi then get some help bring stuff in,” he said.

Ponch nodded then looked at Jess. “Can you help Daddy?” he asked.

She nodded wildly. “Yes, Mommy!” she skipped out the door with Jon following close behind.

Jon and Ponch smiled at their little bundle of joy. Then Ponch turned his attention to the twins, and getting them ready for supper. He got them seated at the table and put their bibs on. Jillian kept trying to take hers off though. She hated wearing it. Tyler on the other hand, loved his!

Soon, Jon and Jess returned with pizza and soda. Jillian clapped her hands. “Pizza”

Ponch smiled. “Yeah, pizza…but you can’t have any unless you keep your bib on,” he told her.

She looked at him confused and upset. A look on her face that Ponch used to give Jon all the time…Jon laughed when he saw it. Ponch just rolled his eyes. He was getting slightly annoyed at the moment. He had to put up with that all the time. Not that he hated it, he loved the twins, and Jess…but sometimes he got annoyed. And with Jon being at work he was alone a lot.

“Jon…can you get her to keep her bib on?” Ponch asked.

Jon nodded and walked over. “Hey, sweetie, mommy wants you to keep this on so you don’t get your clothes dirty. That okay?” Jon asked.

Jillian nodded.

“Good, then keep it on…don’t pull it off…or you’ll be eating something else for supper that isn’t pizza,” Jon said.

“Well you can’t eat very much anyway…you barely have any teeth…” Ponch mumbled.

Jon turned and looked at him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Ponch was quiet and looked at Jon for a few seconds. “Yeah, why?”

“You seem upset.”

“I’m fine,” Ponch replied.

Jon wasn’t buying it, but one thing he learned was that he didn’t want to argue with Ponch when he was upset. Things never ended well.

So they all sat together and ate their meal, and for most the meal Jess was trying to tell Jon everything that she did. Jon was enjoying it, but the whole time he was wondering what was wrong with Ponch. He was really quiet.

After supper they all gathered in the living room and watched a movie, in the middle of the movie Ponch once again reminded Jon they needed a dog. So Jon made a mental note that he should bring home a dog in the future. He also remembered that he should go outside and see Old Grey. It was nice to have Old Grey at the house, and the kids liked the horse. Jillian especially, she was a fan of animals.

Ponch was cuddled to Jon on the couch. Jillian, Jess, and Tyler were all on the floor. Normally they would’ve all been able to be on the couch, but lately Ponch and Jon just cuddled on the couch alone. Mostly because it was actually a love seat so it was smaller, it didn’t have much room…and just having Ponch and Jon up there took up all the space because of Todd…well unborn Todd. The twins, and Jess had noticed this, and were curious, because the twins new that something was up, and when Jess had first met Ponch his stomach was flat. So being young and not knowing all of them thought something was wrong with him. They all made up their minds to talk to Jon…

Jess, Jillian, and Tyler all crawled over to Jon and each put their hands on the couch. Their heads peeked up and looked at Jon. Ponch was half asleep, but still saw this, it was priceless. He smiled, then his eyes closed. Jillian and Tyler looked really concerned, they even had tears in their eyes. Tyler put his hand on Ponch’s forehead feeling for if he had a high temperature like what Ponch did for him a few weeks ago.

Jon looked at them, curious. “What’s going on guys?” he asked.

“Worwied,” Jillian replied.

“About what?” Jon asked.

“Mommy,” Tyler said.

“What about your mommy?” Jon asked looking at Ponch. Maybe they knew why he was upset earlier.

“Is she okay?” Jillian asked. Jillian and Tyler both thought that Ponch was female…Jess on the other hand knew Ponch wasn’t but called him mommy anyway.

“Um yeah…why?” Jon asked.

Jillian poked Ponch’s stomach. “She’s big…”

Jon’s eyes got wide. He laughed slightly realizing what that was all about. “Oh guys, it’s fine…let me try to explain. You see…Mommy is pregnant,” Jon said.

“What dat mean Daddy?” Tyler asked.

“You guys are gonna have a little brother soon.”

“Where is he?” Jess asked.

“Well…” Jon paused, he placed his hand on Ponch’s stomach. “He’s in here,” he said.

All three kids looked utterly confused.

“Daddy, that’s crazy!” Jess exclaimed. The three of them giggled.

Jon blushed wishing Ponch was awake to help him out. He didn’t think he’d have to explain, but he forgot that he had observant kids…and that they could ask questions…

“Well, you’re a bit young for a lesson in how it all happens, but it is true. Your little brother is in there. In a few months he’ll be born.”

“Were Jillian and Tyler too?”

“You betcha,” Jon replied.

Jillian and Tyler looked at each other then both started to giggle.

“Why in there?” Jess asked. “And why Mommy? Why isn’t it you?”

“Well, I don’t know. I just wasn’t made for that.”

Jillian, Tyler, and Jess all gathered around. “What’s his name?” Jess asked.

“Todd,” Jon replied.

“Todd?” Jillian asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Jon replied.

For the next hour or so they chatted about Todd, then Jon got them all ready for bed. After they were in bed he took Ponch to bed. Ponch was still sleepy, so there was barely any chat before bed. Jon didn’t mind so much, he was pretty tired himself anyway.

CHPCHPCHP

The next morning Ponch and Jon were getting the kids ready so they could all go to work. Jillian walked up to Ponch and gave him a big hug. She hugged his growing tummy “Morning Todd,” she said.

Ponch looked at Jon.

Jon smiled slightly. “They asked last night,” he said.

Ponch smiled widely. “Aww…too bad I was asleep.”

Jon smiled and gave Ponch a kiss. “It’s fine, you needed some sleep…besides it was funny having me explain everything all by myself,” he replied.

Ponch rolled his eyes. “Too bad there’s no recording for me to watch or listen to…so I can laugh at you,” he teased. Then before Jon could say anything he took the kids and led them out the door and to the car, while laughing. Jon couldn’t help but laugh himself.


	5. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School and life have been very busy. Hopefully I can update again soon.

 The next day Ponch woke up, and went to the Jillian’s room. She was still asleep so he didn’t bother her, he went to see if anyone else was awake. Jon had already left for work, so he couldn’t just stay in bed and chat with him like he wished he could. He went to Tyler’s room, and found his son just drenched in sweat. Ponch was confused at this, he knelt down to feel Tyler’s forehead, and that was very warm.

“Tyler?” Ponch asked wondering if he was awake.

Tyler looked at him with a sad expression in his eyes. And he couldn’t even talk, it was evident he wasn’t feeling so great.

“Don’t feel good?” Ponch asked.

Tyler nodded.

“Okay, I’ll see about getting you to the doctor,” Ponch informed him. He lightly squeezed his hand. “You’ll be okay, trust me…just relax.”

Tyler was silent as he watched his mommy leave the room. Tears filled his eyes, he felt miserable.

Ponch called the doctors office and set up an appointment then he went to check on Jess. She was about the same as Tyler. So obviously something was being passed around and Jillian might end up sick too…but if they could keep her away from her siblings maybe they could prevent that.

“Hey, how do you feel?” Ponch asked Jess kneeling beside her bed.

“Like I’m gonna die…” she said starting to sob.

“Oh no honey, you’re not gonna die. Trust me, you’ll be okay. You and Tyler are gonna go see the doctor and we’ll get this figured out. But you’re not dying, believe me.”

Jess just slightly nodded her head, but in her three year old mind she was still thinking the worst.

Ponch wasn’t sure what else to tell her. He went back to Jillian’s room to make sure she was okay, and to his relief she was fine. Ponch was slightly stressing out over this, normally it wouldn’t have been so much of a big deal…but right now at this moment he wasn’t ready for this.

He walked slowly to the kitchen, and grabbed the phone to call Jon. He wanted to actually hear the sound of his husbands voice, and not just text him instead. He dialed the number, of which he knew by heart, and now he waited for an answer.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon was standing by the mailbox checking his mail when the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. He was confused most the time he didn’t get calls at work…most his friends knew when and when not to call. He pulled out his smart phone and saw the caller id and picture of the house and the whole family standing together outside. Jon knew that was Ponch calling then, but what would he want at this time? Hopefully everything was okay…Jon began to panic. He dropped his mail and swiped the screen to answer the call. “Hello? Ponch what’s up, babe? Is everything okay? Did something happen to you? Is the baby okay?” Jon just started going through all the questions in his mind. He heard a flustered sigh on the other end then Ponch calmed down and softly replied.

“I’m fine…and the baby is fine too…but Tyler and Jess are sick.”

Jon could hear in Ponch’s voice he was stressed out about it. “Have they gone to the doctor yet?” he asked.

“Not yet, their appointment is at eleven. Which isn’t too far away…but um Jillian isn’t sick…I’m not sure I wanna get her too close to the others. I don’t know what to do, Jon.”

Jon was silent for a moment. Then he thought of an idea. “I’ll swing by and get her. She can hang out here…I mean it’s safe…”

“But Jon…don’t you think it’s weird for the kids to be hanging around a police station all the time?”

“Ponch, their parents are both officers, it’s fine. Believe me, it’s not weird at all, don’t worry. But if it makes you feel better I can just keep her home and stay with her while you’re at the doctor?” Jon suggested.

“Thanks…it’s just they seem to get a little restless there and can’t wait to get out…but then again there aren’t many exciting places in that station,” Ponch replied sounds a bit sad.

Jon just nodded though Ponch couldn’t see or hear it. Then he and Ponch talked on for a few more minutes, until suddenly Ponch heard the sickening sound of one of his little angels throwing up. Ponch was instantly on his feet. “Jon I gotta go, someone’s throwing up. I’ll call you back,” Ponch said.

“Oh…okay,” Jon said a bit concerned himself now. He decided right then he was leaving now. He went to Getraer’s office to explain.  

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch went first to Jess’s room, but it wasn’t her. She was however sitting up in bed crying now. Ponch made a mental note to himself that he needed to come back.

He then went to Tyler’s room and found him laying in bed peacefully instantly Ponch wanted to cry. “If it wasn’t Jess…and it wasn’t him…then…” he went to Jillian’s room, and sure enough his daughter had thrown up…all over herself too. Ponch picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, after grabbing some extra clothes. Then he took off what she had thrown up on, and began to clean her up and dress her into something that she could wear to the doctor. Yep she was now going too…Ponch took her into Tyler’s room as he got Tyler ready. He wished Jon were there to help out, because right now he didn’t feel like rushing around to get them to the doctor. He himself wasn’t feeling exactly amazing.

After a few minutes Tyler was also ready Ponch laid him back down, then picked Jillian up and went to Jess’s room. Ponch for some reason just wanted to keep Jillian with him since she was throwing up. Jess was still crying. Ponch set Jillian down, then went over to Jess.

“Are you alright, honey?” he asked.

“I feel terrible!”

“I know, I’m gonna get you in to the doctor…is that okay?”

She nodded.

“Let’s get you dressed and ready then, okay?”

As they were finishing up getting ready Jon walked in the door just in time to hear more throwing up from his sick children. He rushed to their rooms to figure out who it was. He found Tyler throwing up in a bucket, Jess doing the same…and even Jillian. Ponch looked at Jon with a sad expression.

“Sorry…I guess she’s sick too…” he said.

Jon knelt beside Ponch and gave him a side hug. “I took the rest of the day off. I’ll take them to the doctor…why don’t you go lay down? You look tired.”

“Jon, I’m fine…I wanna know what’s wrong with my kids,” Ponch protested instantly tears stinging his eyes.

Jon was slightly beating himself up for messing with Ponch’s emotions now…he rubbed his back a bit and tried to calm him down. “Babe, you’re so stressed out right now…it’s not good for you or Todd. You gotta relax. Either relax now or I’m keeping you here…” Jon was pretty firm on that.

Ponch stared deep into those soft blue eyes. “Jon…but…the kids…”

“I’ve got them taken care of.”

Ponch stared at Jon silently.

“Hey, I’m their daddy, trust me…I’ve got this under control. Now go get some rest. I’ll text you, or call you as soon as we hear something.”  

Ponch wasn’t so sure he liked this idea…but he almost had no choice, Tyler, Jillian, and Jess all looked at him with their pleading eyes. “Mommy please, it’s good for you…” Jess said when she had calmed down enough.

Ponch got up from his spot on the floor and headed for his room. Jon followed just so he could say goodbye. “You know I’m doing this because I love you…” Jon started.

Ponch turned quickly. “Jon…it feels more like you just wanna push me away.”

Jon looked confused. Thankfully he knew Ponch was just over emotional right now, he didn’t mean it. Jon tried to think of something to make him calm down…he tried to give him a hug, at first Ponch was pushing him away, but then he stopped and just began to cry on Jon.

“Jon I’m sorry…I’m a mess…I’m so scared…I don’t know what’s wrong with them…” Ponch said.

Jon was shocked at first at the sudden change from not wanting a hug, to hugging and crying and talking to him again. But then again he should’ve known it would happen sometime.

He just held him in his arms a little longer. “Ponch, it’s gonna be okay. The doctor will find out what’s wrong…and they’ll be better in no time. I’ll call you as soon as I hear something.”

Ponch nodded. “Okay…”

Jon gave him a kiss before they parted. “Now rest, okay? I don’t wanna hear about you getting up and doing a whole bunch of other things. I want you to rest,” Jon said.

Ponch nodded again. “Okay.”

Jon smiled. “See you in a little while, babe.” He gave him another kiss then he got the kids loaded up in the car and left. Jon wished he could take Ponch, but he knew that was just a lot of stress for him…and that was the last thing he needed right now…and from the looks of it, Ponch was already stressed out enough as it is.

Ponch watched them leave wishing he could go…he didn’t feel like resting in fact he half wanted to go outside and visit with Old Grey…or do something else, but finally decided that he’d make Jon happy and rest…so he went and laid down in bed and a while later he was asleep.


	6. Sadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon brings home a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was supposed to be up yesterday....but stuff got in the way of that happening. :( Anyway I'm happy to say it is now up today! :) a day late isn't so bad, right?

“Food poisoning?  But Jon why aren’t we sick?” Ponch said on the phone with Jon.

“Well they had dinner with Grossie that night that me and you had to stay at the doctor later than planned…Grossie called in sick…” Jon started.

“Wow, that’s the last time I ask him to watch of my children and feed them,” Ponch muttered.

Jon sighed. “Hey Ponch it’s not his fault…he didn’t know.”

“They’ll all be okay, right?” Ponch asked ignoring that last comment. “If they’re not I’ll kill Grossie.”

“Hey, hey, hey calm down. They’ll be fine. They’ll recover.” Jon was quiet a few minutes waiting to see if Ponch would reply, but got nothing. “He said that it’ll be like two or three days but then they should be back to normal. We just gotta make sure that they don’t get dehydrated. I mean with all the vomiting and everything…” Jon just kept going.

“Yeah okay, when will you be home?” Ponch asked.

“Soon, we’re just now leaving the doctor’s office,” Jon replied.

Ponch smiled slightly at the thought that he’d see his family soon. “Okay, talk to you later, babe,” he said then hung up.

CHPCHPCHP

When Jon arrived and got all the kids to bed he made sure each one of them had an empty ice cream bucket to use for throwing up in. Thankful that Ponch had suggested to him a while ago that they should save those ice cream buckets when they were empty.

Jon finished getting each of the kids settled in their beds, then went to go see Ponch.

Ponch was cuddled up under the covers and comfortable, but not asleep.  He looked up when he saw Jon enter the room, and he smiled. He started to move to get up.

“No, stay,” Jon said.

Ponch laughed slightly. “Yes sir,” he said laying his head back down.

Jon threw off his shoes, then crawled in bed beside Ponch. He put an arm around him and tried to pull him closer, but they were already as close as they could get, and Todd was keeping them a little more far apart than normal.

“Sorry…” Ponch apologized looking down at his large tummy.

Jon just smiled and came in for a kiss. After their lips met, then parted he spoke. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I love you both,” he said putting a hand on Ponch’s stomach.

Ponch smiled at him slightly. “How are the kids?”

“Resting,” Jon said.

Ponch nodded. “I still can’t believe this is Grossie’s fault…” he started.

Jon looked at Ponch “Honey, Grossie didn’t mean for this to happen. He didn’t know that everyone would get sick. He’s sick too, and to be honest he didn’t even know there was something wrong with the food they were eating…would you be this upset if it were me instead of him?”

“Jon, if you did it that’s another story. I’d blame me for even thinking it was a good idea to let you make supper for them,” Ponch replied sounding a bit flustered. Then after a few seconds they both laughed.

“I’m not that terrible am I?” Jon asked.

“Nah, I just prefer to be the cook,” Ponch replied. “I mean ever since you burned the garlic bread…”

“Oh no let’s not go there,” Jon said.

“But Jon seriously ever since you burned the garlic bread…” Ponch didn’t even get to finish, Jon kissed him on the lips. Of which in return got a huge smile from Ponch. “That still won’t make me forget it,” Ponch said trying not to laugh.

“I love you, Ponch,” Jon said with a smile.

CHPCHPCHP

A few days later Jon went into work and was hit with a ton of questions about the kids. He explained that they were doing fine now, it took a couple of days…long hard days, but they were fine now. And could eat and drink, but they pretty much had to keep it to just water and crackers right now while they’re still getting back to themselves.

CHPCHPCHP

A few months later Ponch was 8 months pregnant, and the whole A-shift was dying to see him. But Jon kept telling them over and over that Ponch just wanted to stay home with the kids. So if they wanted to see him they’d have to come out to the house.

Ponch still bothered Jon for a dog about once or twice a day…and Jon was slowly starting to get looking for one…today at work though towards the end of the day he finally found what he was looking for…

As Jon was ending the day found an ad pop up on his phone about buying a dog. Then he had those words and memories flood through his mind of how many times Ponch had told him they need a dog. He went to the address that was given, this was not something he’d normally do, but he wanted to bring something special home for Ponch.

As soon as he arrived he saw a man sitting out front with a black lab.

“Excuse me, but I saw this ad here…and uh…” Jon started.

“Yeah this is the dog for sale. You want it?” The man asked.

“Yeah, is there anything wrong with it? Does it like kids?” Jon asked.

“It loves kids, there’s nothing wrong with it, I just can’t keep it anymore. I’m moving into a retirement home…and no dogs allowed,” the man replied.

Jon nodded he had a huge smile on his face. “C-Can I pet it?” he asked.

“Oh sure,” the man said.

Jon knelt down and began to pet the dog, and rub behind it’s ears. He loved it already. “Oh yes, Ponch is gonna love you. And so will the kids,” he told the dog.

Then looked back up the man. “How much?” he asked.

“If you can provide a good home for her, and a nice family and she will live a long happy life you can have her free of charge.”

Jon’s eyes got wide. “Are you serious!?” and in his mind he thought _“Yeah Ponch is gonna love this even more”_  he thought it would be like 200 dollars or over.

“Yeah,” the man said enjoying this young man’s enthusiasm.

“Alright, I’ll take her. Um what’s her name?”

“Her name is Sadie, you can name her something else if you wish…but that’s just the name she’s had for a while.”

“Sadie is a nice name, she can keep it.”

The man nodded then led Jon inside to get Sadie’s things.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon got home with a wide grin on his face. He saw Jillian, Tyler, and Jess all playing outside near the stable where Old Grey was. He walked towards the stable and then found Ponch just finishing up feeding Old Grey. Jon smiled it was so funny to him how Ponch used to never come near the horse…and now he just loved it. It was family.

“Hey, Ponch come here,” Jon said waving him over.

Ponch walked over to Jon with a curious look on his face. “What?” he asked.

“I wanna show you something,” Jon said.

Ponch looked at Jon and made a face. “I don’t wanna walk anymore…” he said.

Jon smiled. “Hey, lean on me…and by walk you meant waddle, right?” he teased.

Ponch playfully punched his arm. “Yeah you knew what I meant…geeze Baker,” he said with a laugh. When they reached the car Ponch yawned.

“Long day?” Jon asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well I brought you a gift,” Jon said.

“R-Really?”

“Ponch, meet Sadie,” Jon said opening the car door and showing a beautiful black lab. Ponch’s eyes got wide and joyful tears filled them.

“Jon, you got me a dog!”


	7. New Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd is born

Ponch was laying on the couch feeling exhausted after a long day. Jess, Jillian, and Tyler all were on the floor playing with the dog. Ponch was waiting for Jon to get home from work. In about a week Jon would be home for the next few days because the estimated due date for the baby was next week. Jon just wanted to get a couple of extra days of work in before then. He wanted to have a little extra money to have around just in case.

Ponch just wanted Jon to be home already. He was laying on the couch watching the kids play and the longer he watched them the more his mind began to wander off to what it was gonna be like when they had four kids. A new baby in the house was gonna be nice…and on the plus side Ponch wasn’t gonna be pregnant anymore. Well that was the plus side to him…pregnancy had it’s ups and downs and just towards the end he couldn’t wait for it to be over with…,mainly because 1. He wanted to see this new baby and 2. He didn’t like being so big…it made him very uncomfortable at times.

Jon told him he still looked cute anyway…but Ponch just wanted to be back to normal…though the one thing he did like which to Jon drove him crazy…was when the baby kicked. Ponch if they were in bed and it happened at a certain moment would get excited and grab Jon’s hand and put it on his stomach so he could feel it. Jon was happy to know it moved…but when it was night and he was ready for bed he didn’t feel like doing that. He just wanted to sleep. Ponch didn’t understand that…though there were sometimes…like the very first time it happened that Jon would get excited with Ponch.

Ponch’s eyes started to close, when suddenly he felt a hand touch him. He jumped slightly startled. Then looked and saw Jess sitting in front of the couch. She had her hand on Ponch’s tummy. “When do we get to meet Todd?” she asked looking at Ponch.

“Soon…really soon…like next week or so,” Ponch replied.

It was silent for a moment then Jillian rushed up. “MOMMY!” she exclaimed.

“What?” Ponch asked with a smile looking at his daughter. His kids brought so much joy to his life…especially when they rushed up like that and called him mommy. Though the first time it ever happened he wasn’t expecting the title of mommy he finally got used to it. And Jon told Ponch he deserved it more than Jon did…and it was easier on them to figure out who the kids wanted to talk to.

“Look,” she said pointing to Sadie. She had a bow on the top of her head that was supposed to be in Jillian’s hair.

Ponch laughed. “You gave your bow to the dog? How sweet,” Ponch replied though he wished she would’ve kept it in her hair. She hated doing that though. Anything put in her hair she pulled out eventually…but Jon insisted she wear that pink bow today.

Soon the door opened and Jon walked in.

“DADDY!” all three kids exclaimed.

Jon smiled what a great greeting.

He watched as instantly Ponch tried to sit up on the couch. “Jon! Hi!” he said happily though the exhaustion was not hidden from his voice.

“Babe, you’re tired…why don’t you go to bed? I’ll take care of the kids,” Jon said.

“But…you just got home…don’t you wanna relax?”

“Hey taking care of them can be relaxing. We’ll watch a movie.”

“I’ll join…I can fall asleep on the couch with you,” Ponch said.

“Fair enough, it’ll be nice to have you with us.”

CHPCHPCHPCHP

The next week, Jon was at home and he kept making sure that he was doing more work around the house than Ponch was. He even somehow was able to cook a few meals without Ponch complaining too much.

One cool night Jon and Ponch were laying in bed, Jon was asleep, but Ponch was wide awake he couldn’t sleep. He ended up getting up and going to see how the kids were doing and if they were sleeping okay, thinking maybe he couldn’t sleep because he was worried about them…but that wasn’t the case. As soon as he laid back down in bed though he ended up having to wake Jon up though he wished it could’ve been a better time.

“P-Ponch? Why aren’t you…” Jon started tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“Jon…” Ponch started trying to remain calm, though he was freaking out even though he had been through this once.

“What?”

“Call someone…ask if…if they can…take just…stay here…for the…kids…” Ponch was having to think about his breathing at the same time…and he was in some pain…this hurt like a bad cramp.

Jon looked at him confused for only a second still waking up, but then his gaze dropped from Ponch’s eyes to Ponch’s swollen tummy and Jon’s eyes got wide. “He’s coming now?” he asked getting out from under the covers.

Ponch nodded. “We’ve got some time…but…yeah…” he said.

“Okay, calm down, babe just breathe. I’ll call Getraer,” Jon said. They had already talked to Getraer earlier in the week and Getraer agreed he’d take care of the kids when Jon took Ponch to the hospital.

CHPCHPCHP

The night was rather eventful for Jon, having to speed to the hospital…then waiting and having trouble in the hospital while his husband was in terrible pain from going into labor. But it all turned out fine in the end…and around midnight Todd was born.

Jon smiled at the memory of when the twins were born…it was night time and they were in bed when Jon had been woken up to be told they had to go, and Ponch was panicking…then he smiled as he held his new born son also the same story Jon had to be woke up in the middle of the night for this…and it was all worth it.

He smiled at Ponch. “Well, congratulations, baby you did it…you went through another nine months of pregnancy…and you gave birth to a healthy adorable baby boy…I couldn’t be more proud,” Jon said smiling at Ponch.

“Thanks…” Ponch said tiredly with a smile.

“Get some rest, honey you deserve it.” Jon gave Ponch a kiss.

“Jon…you be careful with that little dude, okay?”

“You know I will,” Jon replied with a smile.

Ponch just smiled back slightly then his eyes closed as he fell asleep, and Jon began to play quietly with his new son.


	8. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch finally goes back to work.

“Well, Jon what’d ya think?” Ponch asked coming back into the room.

Jon smiled. “You’re in uniform again! Congratulations on actually fitting this time,” Jon said.

Ponch made a face at him. “Thanks a lot…now I’m really nervous though…do you really think the babysitter can be trusted?”

“Ponch, relax.” Jon put his arms around Ponch ins a loose hug. “Don’t worry about it, I trust the babysitter…and it’s not like all of the kids are a handful. I mean yeah they might be trouble makers at times…but they are pretty mellow when they are with people they aren’t comfortable with, but we trusted to watch them…I mean remember when Grossie took care of ‘em?”

“Okay, okay fine I’ll stop worrying…but these are my babies…I don’t like leaving them…”

Jon smiled and gave Ponch a kiss. “I love you…and now you know just how I felt leaving you home all the time when you were pregnant with Todd.”

Ponch playfully pushed him. “That’s different, Baker.”

“Nope, I’d say it’s about the same…I didn’t like leaving my babe at home…I worried a lot…especially at the very beginning and towards the very end.”

Ponch made another face at Jon. “You gotta stop worrying so much.”

“Yeah, says the guy who can’t even leave the house knowing his kids are at home with a babysitter and not him.”

“Hey, I worry about them.”

“And I worry about all of you. Them…and you,” Jon said then pulled Ponch into a tighter hug and kissed him. “By the way, you look really sexy in that uniform…I almost forgot how good you look in it.”

“Thanks…and hey you know what…I can fit in all my old clothes again…and I can cuddle with you much better.”

“Yeah, I noticed…well I mean I have noticed the difference between now and a while ago when you were still pregnant with Todd. Huge difference, babe. Though you look really cute when you’re pregnant too…” Jon started.

“Thanks…whenever you miss it just look at old picture you took. I feel amazing right now…and uh we’re stopping at four kids,” Ponch said with a smile.

Jon laughed. “You’re the best.” He pulled out his phone to take a picture.

Ponch made another face at him. “What are you doing?”

“Wanna get a good picture of you. First day back in uniform after having Todd and being away so long. This is going up on Facebook.”

“JON!” Ponch reached for the phone.

“What?” Jon asked pulled it away and trying not to laugh.

“I wasn’t ready for that picture…”

“Yeah I know, which is what makes it funny. You’re making a weird face at me, Sarge is gonna love it.”

Ponch tackled Jon onto the bed still reaching for the phone when he finally got it he found Jon never actually took a picture of Ponch he took a selfie.

Ponch looked at Jon then set Jon’s phone aside. “Jonathan Baker, you really think you can get away with that? You freaked me out…”

“Yeah I know…”

Jon and Ponch were laying there in silence for a few moments, Ponch was on top of Jon just staring at him. Jon was just enjoying this before work playful argument over a picture. Jon smiled. “I know  a way to make it up to you,” he said.

“Oh really, and how’s that?”

Jon without saying a word starting to move, he rolled over so now he was on top of Ponch, he had him pinned down so he couldn’t move.

Ponch was laughing uncontrollably, Jon just smiled. When Ponch calmed down he looked at Jon. “How’s this helping you?” he asked.

“Well you can’t get away…” Jon started.

“And…?” Ponch asked.

Jon leaned in closer and began to kiss him.

Ponch smiled as he kissed Jon as well. He wrapped his arms around Jon, then moved so they were both laying on their sides and not on top of each other. Jon started kissing up and down Ponch’s neck and getting slight moans from his partner.

This went on for a little while longer until Jon realized they had to work. He pulled away sadly, but Ponch reached for him. “Come on Jon…that was relaxing and nice…I think I almost forgave you too.”

“We gotta get to work,” Jon said.

“Oh yeah…well then…” Ponch started to sit up. As soon as he sat up he felt himself get tackled right back down into a hug. Jon was pretty close, he gave him a few more kisses it was hard to resist.  

“We’ll finish this later…” Jon said as he pulled away.

“Alright, I’ll remember you said that,” Ponch said with a wide grin.

“The babysitter is here, and we should say bye to the kids and get going.”

“Yeah…I guess so…” Ponch said once again not wanting to leave the kids home with a babysitter.

“Look, I know it’s hard for you to leave them…but you’ll be home before you know it.”

“True.” Ponch smiled and left the room. He went to the living room, where he found Jess, Jillian, and Tyler all playing quietly on the floor with Sadie. He knelt down and gave each one a hug and a kiss.

“You’re leaving?” Jess asked.

“Yeah, see that girl there? She’s your babysitter…we introduced you to her last week when we hired her. She’ll be here if you need anything just ask, her name is Shelly so just call her that, okay?”

“Yeah…” Jess said sadly.

“Don’t worry, mommy’ll be home before ya know it. Me and daddy are just going to work,” Ponch said.

Tyler and Jillian both hugged Ponch tightly not wanting him to leave. They’d spent so much time with him it was hard to let him go. Just like for Ponch it was hard to leave. He gave them kisses on the top of the head.

“Bye mommy,” Jillian said tears in her eyes.

Jon saw this as he came out of the bedroom and he half wanted to tell Ponch to stay home. But that would mean they’d send Shelly home…and Ponch wouldn’t work…and Jon might work longer. Though he didn’t mind it…he knew when Ponch got back at it he’d enjoy work. He’d just miss the kids. Jon missed them all the time too when he was gone…at least now he got to have Ponch with him.

Tyler also had tears in his eyes saying goodbye. It was as if they thought Ponch wasn’t coming home. “I’ll be home later, I promise,” Ponch told them.

When they let go of him which took a while Ponch got up and went to Todd’s room. Todd was in his crib,crying. Jon followed him there.

“Let’s go,” he said.

“Just a sec,” Ponch replied. He kissed Todd on the top of the head and rocked him to sleep him his arm. When Todd fell asleep he put Todd back in the crib gently then snuck out of the room quietly with Jon.

“Okay, I guess we can go now…” he said sadly.

CHPCHPCHP

As soon as they entered the building Ponch was still talking about the kids…but soon he was in the middle of a group hug.

“Welcome back, Ponch!” the officers all exclaimed happy to have their friend back.

“No surprises?” Bear asked.

“You’re back for real?” Jeb asked making sure.

“Yeah,” Ponch replied with a smile.

“I can’t believe we’re actually seeing you here…in person…and in uniform ready to work. Did you guys really hire a babysitter?” Grossie asked in shock.

“Yeah…someone that Getraer suggested,” Jon replied.

“Well hope it all works out…and welcome back, Ponch…we missed you.”

“Thanks guys…it’s good to be back,” Ponch replied a huge smile on his face. Then he and Jon walked off for briefing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new part to the series will be out sometime soon hopefully.


End file.
